


Nadie está en casa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, Ko?”“Sí. Pero, Kei, yo te a...”“No lo digas.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nadie está en casa

**Nadie está en casa**

Kei cerró los ojos.

No quería mirar el hombre que le estaba enfrente, no quería ver nada.

Solo quería sentir. Sentir sus manos que lo desnudaban, sentirlas acariciarlo, sentir su boca que dejaba una estela de besos en su piel nuda, ardiente.

Necesitaba sentirlo.

_“Quería verte, Kei.” _

“Yo quería verte también, Ko.”

La mano se bajó hasta su erección, buscándola ya dura, bañada, porque el solo pensamiento de Kota y de su cuerpo sobre el suyo era bastante a excitarlo.

Se perdió en esa sensación, en ese toque ligero y decidido, en la gana que lo estaba casi devorando, porque siempre había sido así con él.

_“Es la última vez, esta.” _

“No lo digas.” le respondió, tratando de no llorar.

Era la última vez, porque Kota ya no iba a ser allí.

Porque cuando habían empezado esa relación el mayor siempre había sido reacio a concederse, porque pensaba a Hikaru, a casa a esperarlo, porque seguía pensándolo aun cuando estaba con Kei.

Y Kei había cometido el error de pedirle demasiado.

Yabu entonces había cedido bajo el peso de sus culpas, y le había dicho que se había acabado.

Que se había acabado aun lo amara, porque tenía algo más que lo pegaba a Hikaru, algo a que no se sentía listo a renunciar.

Kei gimió su nombre, preguntándose con que coraje esas mismas manos tocaran un cuerpo diferente en la noche, cuando sobre el suyo tenían éxito de hacerlo sentir así, de hacerle venir gana de gritar, de hacerlo gozar como ninguno había hecho antes.

_“Kei...” _

El ritmo de la mano se hizo más rápido, y Inoo sentía la piel arder en llamas bajo la suya, sentía su respiro en la oreja, sentía gemir su nombre y sabía que era la única cosa que quería oír de ahí hasta la eternidad.

“Te amo, Kota.” murmuró entonces, quitando de contener las lágrimas.

Lloró entre los gemidos y los lamentos amortiguados, lloró mientras arqueaba las caderas y la espalda contra esa mano que arriesgaba de volverlo loco. Lloró, pensando que esa mano ya no iba a ser allí.

Lloró, porque una vez que Kota, el pensamiento de él, fueran salido de su existencia, no estaba seguro que iba a buscar el coraje para seguir viviendo, porque dependía de esa presencia, de esas manos y de esa voz, porque todo en Kota le había siempre parecido tan malditamente necesario que no podía imaginar lo que significara vivir sin él.

Gritó, cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Abrió los ojos y se sintió cogido por una ola de frio.

No estaba nadie con él.

Nadie a abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, nadie a reír de su expresión abrumada después del orgasmo, nadie que iba a besarlo por horas si solo Kei lo hubiera pedido, porque eran caprichos a que no sabía renunciar.

Estaba solo él y sus recuerdos del tiempo pasado juntos, y una cama que nunca más iba a ver el hombre que amaba.

_“¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, Ko?” _

_“Sí. Pero, Kei, yo te a...” _

_“No lo digas.” _

No había nadie de amar.

Y tampoco había el coraje necesario para seguir adelante.


End file.
